Statue of Takamura
The Statue of Takamura is a bronze statue based on Takamura Mamoru in Hajime no Ippo. History Part I Battle of Hawk Arc A Week after Takamura Mamoru defeated Bryan Hawk to become WBC Junior Middleweight Champion, a package arrived at Kamogawa Boxing Gym. Takamura bought a Bronze Statue of himself in commemoration of the event. While trying to move the statue, Aoki Masaru ended up breaking one of the arms off of it. Later when Takamura came to the gym, he told everyone that he also made 300 mini statues. Takamura planned on selling them for 30,000 yen ($291 at the time) while trying to take advantage of his new found popularity. While Aoki told Takamura that 30,000 yen was too high, Takamura noticed that Aoki was holding a broken arm from the Bronze Statue. As a penalty for breaking the statue, Takamura had Aoki sell the mini statues on the street, and not to return until he sold them out. Takamura told Aoki he needs to sell them for no less than 50,000 yen for each of them. The next day, the Bronze Statue got fixed and was moved to the Roof of the Kamogawa Boxing Gym. In order to sell them, Aoki was trying to sell the mini Takamura statues in ShinjukuShinjuku is a major economic hub in Tokyo. Similar to Time Square in New York City.. When Ippo found Aoki a few days later, Aoki only sold two statues. Ippo mentioned to Aoki, that they need Kamogawa to reign in Takamura. So they headed to Nekota's place to find him. Gallery Manga Scenes= Takamura Statue.png|Bronze Statue of Takamura arriving at Kamogawa Gym Mini Statues.png|300 Mini Statues made to be sold Aoki_selling_the_statues.png Sendo - Manga - Statue of Takamura.png|Sendo breaking the arm Head falling off of Statue.png|Head falling off of Statue Mitt hitting Statue.png|Mitt hitting Statue |-| Anime Scenes= Volg cleaning Takamura's Statue.png|Volg cleaning the statue in Rising |-| Other= JB Sport - Outside.png|Morikawa's Boxing Gym - JB Sports Gym JB Sports - Takamura Statue - Front.png|Real life Stature on Roof of Gym Real_mini_Takamura_Statue.jpg|Mini Statue Merchandise Brocco man statue.jpg|Statue of Brocco man Trivia * There is a real life size statue of Takamura on the roof of Morikawa's boxing gym, JB Sports Gym. * When New Challenger came out in 2009, they also released a limited edition version of the mini-statues of Takamura. * After Takamura defeated Richard BisonRound 1122, Aoki broke the arm off the Statue of Takamura again. * To help promote the Hajime No Ippo GBA in 2002, they held a contest where people could win a Statue of Broccoman (similar to the Statue of Takamura), 2003 Calendar, or a real copy of Ippo's Boxing Trunk. * When Sendō Takeshi visited Kamogawa Boxing Gym after his trip to MexicoRound 1279, he broke the arm of the statue after touching it. ** Later when he was mitt training with Makunouchi IppoRound 1280, they accidentally broke the arm again, and the head fell off when the mitt went flying. References Category:Statues Category:Takamura Mamoru Ideas Category:Kamogawa Boxing Gym